EL REFLEJO DE MI ESPEJO
by aless.k
Summary: -Shizuru por favor mírame, te aseguro que todo estará bien… has llegado a mí en un momento tan extraño de mi vida (una historia algo confusa pero les aseguro que es shiznat)
1. Chapter 1

**_Francamente esta es una historia de una película que vi y me encanto y decidí adaptar al ShizNat, utilizando los personajes de sunrise._**

**El reflejo de mi espejo **

Realmente es una hermosa noche, supongo que en mi vida jamás me había detenido ningún segundo para contemplarla como tal, con ese azul profundo que se ve desde lo alto de este edificio en donde uno se puede dar cuenta de la inmensidad que hay en el cielo.

Por alguna razón hoy, ahora, en este preciso momento es que me doy cuenta de lo bello del cielo, no sé porque, pero a pesar de la situación en la que me encuentro mis pensamientos no son tan desastrosos como se supusiera que fueran, a pesar de que mi boca ha sido invadida por un objeto y el escuchar como la persona que está enfrente de mí le quita el seguro del arma para después jalar del gatillo y de esa forma volarme la capa de los sesos.

Muchas personas he conocido en muy poco tiempo, creo que en estos últimos años he conocido mucho más personas de las que he conocido el resto de mi vida, el problema es que si no son todos si la gran mayoría me suelen preguntar "¿conoces quién es Natsuki Kruger?"

_ -"tres minutos y todo comenzara… ¿quieres decir algo antes de que tu finalices?"_

Con un arma en la boca apenas y se puede pronunciar algunas cosas. Que digo cosas si solo de mi boca salen una que otra vocal y ella al darse cuenta me da espacio y retira el arma para dejarme hablar.

_ -"no se me ocurre nada"_

En mi cabeza por un instante se me olvida todo lo que me ha enseñado ella para dar entrada a un pensamiento el cual es el preguntarme si estará limpia esa arma, bueno una nunca sabe por dónde ha estado esa arma .

_ -__"esto empieza a ser interesante"_

Todos sabemos que se suele dañar mucho más a la persona que quieres, pero también puede que sea al revés, que se ame a la persona que más nos daña.

Ahora nosotras tenemos un gran panorama de lo que viene, es como estar en un concierto de tu grupo favorito y tener las butacas en primera fila para no perderte ni de un segundo del espectáculo, del cual Natsuki ha preparado un gran show para acabar con las bases de la ciudad, ella ha creado un gran plan y en este momento está apuntó de estallar bombas en varios edificios para de esa forma desaparecer y convertirse en una gran montañas de escombros… eso lo sé porque lo sabe Natsuki.

-_"mira todo lo que hemos creado, y aun así te hayas en valor para llevar todo al carajo"_

Creo que es este punto de la plática todos están perdidos, no los culpo, yo también lo estuve y eso que todo ocurrió en mis narices, para empezar esta historia debería de hablar de la persona que volvió mi vida un caos y esa es la famosa Natsuki Kruger, en un principio no entendí porque me acoplaba e identificaba mucho con ella es más nunca le preste atención y simplemente me deje envolver por todo lo que decía y así caí en la situación en la que me encuentro… aunque si le hecho más cabeza al asunto diría que ella no fue lo único que trajo caos en mi vida, si no mucho antes ha estado una persona y ella es la hermosa castaña ojos rubí, su nombre ahora me sabe agridulce y es el de Shizuru Fujino. Si tan solo ella no se fuera metido en mi vida creo que todo sería diferente, es mas no sé porque fregados se le ocurrió dirigirme la palabra si nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo, creo que desde la escuela, ahora solo me pregunto porque me hablo hasta esta etapa de mi vida.

Mai, Mai tenía los pechos más grandes que haya visto en toda mi vida, ella asistía al mismo grupo de apoyo en el que yo me encontraba, era para personas que habían perdido a un familiar muy cercano a ellos, y la chica de pechos grandes que ahora me está abrazando es Mai .

_ -"las personas cuando mueren están en un lugar mejor verdad" – _me dijo Mai en una parte de la secesión

_ -"si, están mucho mejor…"_– simplemente eso se me ocurrió _– "…es la ley natural de la vida"_

Mai ha estado en este grupo alrededor de 8 meses fue cuando perdió a su único familiar que le quedaba vivo y era su hermano, él se llamaba Takumi y murió por problemas cardiacos, ella solo tenía a su hermano ya que sus padres habían muerto desde que ellos estaban pequeños y al morir su único y ultimo familiar devasto completamente a Mai sumergiéndola en una gran depresión y de la cual ella decidió unirse a este grupo de apoyo, es entre sus pechos donde estoy acorrucada en este momento.

-_"como podré vivir, si todo lo que me quedaba ha desaparecido" – _menciono mientras lloraba – _"gracias por escucharme eso me ayuda a liberar un poco mi dolor pero ahora puedes llorar tu para liberar tu dolor"_

Alto, alto, alto, no, esto no está bien, si lo pienso mucho más a fondo eso empezó mucho más atrás, y es mejor que les cuente el principio de todo esto.

Eran alrededor de seis meses que no podía dormir, no lograba conciliar el sueño por más que lo deseara o por más que me callera de cansancio, cuando se padece de insomnio nada parece real es más todo parece ser un sueño, uno muy cansado y todo tu mundo y alrededor es muy confuso.

Tengo un trabajo en una de las empresas más grandes de Japón, la corporación Searrs ubicada en Tokio, esta empresa se dedica a la fabricación de automóviles, donde mi trabajo consiste en realizar estadísticas sobre la seguridad con la que cuenta cada uno de los automóviles que son fabricados en esta empresa.

_ -"tienes trabajo que hacer" – _ese es la voz de mi gran jefa Tomoe Margueriteuna de las personas que más me molesta – "es mejor que te apures, quiero que todo esté listo lo más pronto posible"

_-"que desea que haga"_ – pero aunque me moleste se supone que le debo respeto

_-"hubo unos problemas en uno de los autos en Hokkaidō, debes de ir a revisar que se supone que salió mal, solo dedícate hacer tu trabajo"_ – lo que menos tiene esta vieja es decencia para pedir las cosas

_-"¿Cómo me transporto hasta haya?"_

_-"pretendes que te soluciones la vida, es obvio que deberás tomar un vuelo te quiero lo mas antes posible aquí" _

Tengo 25 años de edad y llevo trabajando para esta prisión alrededor de 3 años y déjenme decirles que solo aguanto todo lo que sale de la asquerosa boca de Tomoe solo porque gano bien y no me quejo mucho ya que a esa arpía de pelo disparejo solo entra a mi oficina cuando algo hizo mal, además que gracias a mi trabajo me he hecho una persona totalmente independiente. Vivo en uno de los departamentos de un edificio cerca del trabajo, si no son lujosos no es tirado al catre, lo que quiero explicar que es de buena posición.

Con mi trabajo he logrado conseguir un departamento de ensueños, con finos muebles, todos sacado de catálogos de las mejores mueblerías que hay en Tokio, si en un catálogo venían desde hermosos cuadros hasta una lujosa recamara, eso debería estar en mi hogar. Hojeando las páginas de cada uno de los catálogos solo me preocupaba el que clase de muebles definiría bien mi personalidad.

_-"te lo vuelvo a repetir no padeces de insomnio"_ – con el que me encuentro ahora es mi médico de cabecera Reito Kanzaki bueno creo que se llama así últimamente olvido mucho más las cosas

_-"que tal narcolepsia, siempre despierto en un lugar diferente si tener una maldita idea de cómo llegue ahí"_ – genial, me encuentro tan desesperada que le suplico a este idiota que me dé algo para poder dormir bien

_-"cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, tu solo necesitas del sueño natural, solo has algo de ejercicio" _

_-"por favor solo recétame algo"_

_ -" ¡no!"_

-_"¡pero no vez que estoy sufriendo!"_ –bueno casi eso se lo grito, esta vida que llevo me mataba

_ -"¿sufrir?... si quieres saber lo que es sufrir asiste a un grupo de apoyo los martes a las 9 de la noche en el centro de Tokio, ahí se reúnen personas que están sufriendo"_

Fue así como un martes a las 9 de la noche decidí ir a visitar ese centro de apoyo, en el encontré a personas que contaban sus anécdotas sobre como las personas habían perdido a un ser querido, no sentábamos en círculos y nos colocábamos un gafete con nuestro nombre.

_-"ahora formen parejas y liberen su alma con su compañero"_ –menciono el líder del grupo

En ese momento todas las personas formaron parejas y al darme cuenta que me había quedado sola pretendía irme cuando pude distinguir a una persona, esa era Mai, ella avanzaba a mí con un arrastrar de pies muy peculiar, en sus ojos de veía una mirada opaca, apagada y con una tristeza inmensa, ella me tendió la mano y la recibí.

_-"me llamo Mai"_

_-hol… "_ – no pude decir mucho cuando Mai me jalo y me abrazo muy fuerte

Ella había tenido una gran familia y no lo digo por el tamaño si no por la unión que había en ella, su familia estaba compuesta por su padre, su madre y su hermano, a la edad de 17 años sus padres murieron en un accidente de autos y ella se quedó sola con su hermano Takumi que era 2 años menor que ella, lamentablemente el padecía problemas cardíacos y a la edad de 24 años el murió, por lo tanto Mai ahora tenía 26 años, y fue un golpe duro para ella ya que él era la única persona que tenía en su vida.

_-"mi hermano era todo para mí, cuide de él desde que nos quedamos solos, se supone que todo estaba bien ya no tenía esos dolores que lo aquejaban… pero un día simplemente le dio un ataque al corazón"_ – después de llorar un buen rato dijo viendo mi tarjeta de identificación – _"adelante Kurin puedes llorar"_ – y lentamente me acerco a su pecho y en un abrazo proporcionado por ella, simplemente hice lo que jamás había hecho en mi vida, llorar como una magdalena, no me importo nada ya que es sus brazos encontré el acobijo de una madre.

Ni los bebes duermen como lo hice esa noche, me convertí vergonzosamente en una adicta, adicta a este tipo de eventos y reuniones, estuve en reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos, personas con alguna enfermedad terminal, etc. en ellos, si no decía nada las personas pensaban que me pasaba algo malo y simplemente me abrazaban.

No sufría ninguna desgracia como que ellos tenían pero de alguna forma eso aliviaba mi vida y mi alma, gracias a asistir a esos lugares cada noche podía dormir tranquilamente, el estar con Mai recargada eran como unas vacaciones al cielo… entonces ella hizo acto de presencia, si, hablo de Shizuru Fujino quien llego a estropearme la vida arruinando todo lo que había conseguido.

_-"Ara, aquí todos cargan con sus muertos"_

Con su melosa voz ella pregunto, pero al parecer a mí solo me causaba nauseas, ella no había perdido a nadie, no era alcohólica, ni tenía una adicción que no fuera su estúpido cigarro, ella no estaba muriendo, ella era una tramposa descarada. A ella la empecé a ver en cada uno de mis grupos de apoyo, cada día de la semana la veía un cada uno de los grupos que había escogido, con su jodida forma tan elegante de hablar y actuar… aquella mujer Shizuru Fujino, una gran mentirosa, su mentira era como un espejo en donde me reflejaba yo con mis propias mentiras.

De repente ya no sentía nada, mi cuerpo era anestesiado de nuevo, todo se volvió tan confuso debido a que de nuevo ya no pude dormir y al no poder dormir, mi mente daba vueltas de como buscar una solución a todo esto y lo único que aparecía en mi cabeza era tomar a esa loca de Fujino y decir… "¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA MENTIROSA, AQUÍ NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER, YO NECESITO ESTO LÁRGATE!"… Con esto reflejo que ahora llevo 4 días sin dormir y es momento de que saque de la jugada a Fujino.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Francamente esta es una historia de una película que vi y me encanto y decidí adaptar al ShizNat, utilizando los personajes de sunrise._**

Cuando padeces de insomnio nunca te duermes del todo y nunca te mantienes despierto, para mí era muy estresante el poder mantenerte de pie y tratar de entender lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, odiaba tener que dar vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir un poco pero todo era una pérdida de tiempo así que después de unos días lo deje de intentar y mejor me tumbaba en un sofá para ver algo de tv solo que comúnmente me confundía mucho ya que nunca lograba tener el hilo de las historias que veía.

0000000000

Un jueves en la noche decidí ir a la reunión de mi otro grupo de apoyo de personas que tienen una enfermedad terminal.

_-"esta noche tenemos a Leila, ella quiere dar unas palabras a todos los presentes" – _menciono la gordita simpática que lleva el control del grupo

-_"Hola como la mayoría sabe mi nombre es Leila…"_

¡Oh!… como olvidar a Leila, desde que la conocí sentí algo de tristeza, ella tenía una enfermedad terminal, padecía de cáncer de mamas y con eso de las radioterapias al parecer la estaban matando mas ya que a cada sesión que venía ella se iba viendo más flaca.

-_"…ya no le temo a la muerte, creo que ya la empecé a aceptar el hecho inevitable…" – _lo que decía era inspirador… pero lamentablemente su voz no la ayudaba a refugiarse en esa mentira que había creado ella misma – _"…sin embargo me encuentro sola, nadie quiere acostarse con migo… estoy tan cerca del fin y lo único que quiero es tener una aventura con alguien, en mi casa tengo todo, tengo películas, condones y lubricante…"_

_-"Gracias Leila, démosle todos un fuerte aplauso por la valentía de enfrentar a la muerte…" –_ muy a tiempo intervino la gordita simpática, creo que lo que le pasa a Leila y a Mai como a otras personas que he conocido en los grupos me hace pensar en lo afortunada que soy por estar sana, pero también me hace ver lo sínica que soy al fingir algo que no padezco nada malo como ellos

-_"… ahora meditemos un poco, imaginemos nuestra fortaleza impenetrable donde ahí podemos encontrar la tranquilidad…"_

No tengo cáncer ni tengo un tumor pero si lo tuviera lo llamaría Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino, ella al igual que yo no ha dejado de asistir a estas sesiones, ahora ella es como una piedra en el zapato que a cada pasa que se da, siempre lastima la planta del pie. Incluso ahora cuando estoy en meditación no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mentirosa que es y como no parece afectarle el hecho de ser una mentirosa igual que yo.

_-"muy bien ahora buscar pareja, escojan a alguien especial esta noche" _

Ahora se me presenta la oportunidad perfecta para poder decirle sus verdades, solo tengo que acercarme a ella mientras esta esta toma un vaso de té de la mesa, solo debo de ser sutil, de seguro entenderá muy bien.

_-"¡hey! Tenemos que hablar_" – le digo mientras la tomo del brazo

_-"Ara, claro_" – claro su sonrisa sínica no podía faltar

-"_sé quién eres…"_ – si lo mejor es que sea directa

_-"¡Que!"_

_-"una farsante_" – vale ahora su mirada fría me causó algo de miedo pero no puedo flaquear

_-"¿y qué?"_

_-"como que ¿y qué?, debes de parar de hacerlo, ya no puedes venir, ya no mientas tu no estas muriendo, bueno tal vez morirás pronto por tu cigarrillo pero no lo haces ahora, no de la forma que está muriendo Leila"_

_-"valla que sutil eres, por qué dices que no estoy muriendo como Leila"_

_-deja de fingir, eres una mentirosa, te he visto en todos mis grupos… tanto en los de personas con cáncer, alcohólicos anónimos o enfrentando la muerte de un amigo, en todos y cada una de ellos"_

_-"fu fu fu….y yo te vi practicando todo esto"_

_-"¿practicando qué?_

_-"venir a reclamarme y buscarme pleito, pero dime ¿te salió como lo habías planeado… Rin?"_ – dijo mientras veía mi tarjeta de nombre

_-"¡te delatare!"_

_-"ara, adelante eres libre pero yo también te delatare" –_ después la gordita simpática dijo que nos diéramos un abrazo con nuestro compañero para romper nuestros sentimientos y liberarnos. No pude reaccionar a eso ya que de inmediato Shizuru ya me tenia abrazada se pegó a mi cuerpo, atónita estaba cuando escuche que ella lloraba, bueno fingía que lloraba pero, le salía tan bien que al primer vistazo se lo creí

_-"valla porque haces esto"_ – la pregunta era porque venía a este lugar, pero ella respondió de una forma sínica en mi oído

_-"bueno… es más entretenido que el cine y además dan té"_

_-"escucha… esto yo lo necesito, es muy importante para mí, hace más de un año que trabajo con ellos y ahora no puedo llorar porque tu estas aquí"_

_-"¿por qué lo haces?"_

_-"bueno cuando la gente cree que estas muriendo te escucha en vez de…"_

_-"En vez de esperar su turno, ellos se compadecen de ti y te dejan hablar sin juzgarte en nada"_

_-"si, si" –_ todo lo que dijo era verdad, cuando estas solo buscas alguien que te escuche y ayude – "_solo que no deberías meterte en esto, después te conviertes en una adicta"_

_-"¿enserio?" –_ pero a ella le pareció divertida mi advertencia

-"no estoy jugando y nada de esto es divertido" – trate de sonar fría y que hablaba enserio –_ "no puedo llorar si hay otro impostor aquí así que mejor búscate otro sitio a donde ir"_

_-"a mí no me interesa lo que te suceda, eso no es asunto mío"_ - y sin más se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, no pensaba dejarlo así tenía que encontrar una solución a todo esto así que la seguí

_-"espera, espera, podemos encontrarle una soluciona esto… nos podemos dividir los grupos para así no toparnos"_

_-"de que hablas" – _no dejo de caminar simplemente tuve que seguirle el paso

_-"mira… tú quédate con la de pérdida de un ser querido"_

_-"no tu quédate con esa, no les gusta que fume ahí" –_ de hecho es muy molesto, parece chimenea

_-"bueno esa me lo quedo, pero tu quédate con alcohólicos anónimos"_

_-"ara, también me gustaría quedarme con los pacientes terminales" –_ maldita avariciosa

_-"no, no, esa no, a mí me sirve ir ahí, tu quédate con neuróticos anónimos"_

_-"claro que no ahí gritan demasiado y eso me estresa, solo porque dan té es que voy"_

_-"vale, ¿cuál más quieres?"_

_-"mmm, el grupo de adictos al juego, ahí conoces gente interesante"_

_-"vale que más quieres"_

_-"ara. Sigo queriendo el de pacientes terminales"_

_-"no ese yo lo quiero, búscate otro, uno que tenga más tu personalidad como adictos al sexo yo que sé" –_solo quería que buscara otros lados

_-"ara, al caso me estas proponiendo algo" –_y subió una ceja descaradamente

-"¡¿_He?!... claro que no"_

_-"bueno quédatela pero quiero la de parejas divorciadas"_

_-"bien"_

_-"bueno tenemos tres y tres y queda solo uno desempatamos o me quedo la última" –_ vale, la chica era aplicada

-"_porque si yo también quiero cáncer en el colón" – _eso lo dije algo fuerte y la gente que pasaba junto a nosotros se me quedo viendo

_-"FUfuf… creí que solo esa era mi favorita"_

_-"bueno la podemos dividir, tu ve la primera y tercera semana de cada domingo y yo las demás"_

_-"trato…" - _me tendió la mano y se la estreche – _"…me llamo Shizuru Fujino"_

_-"eso lo se siempre das ese nombre en los grupos" _

_-"creo que esto será un adiós"_

_-"será mejor que no hagas un drama como el de ese rato" – _

_-"tranquila para mí no es ningún drama" - _luego se retiró con su singular forma de caminar y cruzar la calle que era no fijarse si viene un auto o no – _"¡hey Shizuru, deberíamos cambiar números!"_

_-"¿para qué?_

_-"por si algún día queremos cambiar de grupo" _

Con eso dicho ella volvió a mi lado. Esa fue la forma con la que converse por primera vez con la gran Shizuru Fujino, ella me dio su tarjeta y yo le apunte el mío. La filosofía de Shizuru era que en cualquier momento podía morir la única tragedia según ella era que no ocurriera. Y es por eso que ella volvió a cruzar la calle sin fijarse si la podían matar

-_"oye, no tiene tu nombre ¿quién eres?... acaso eres Kurin, Rin, Saikano… ¿cuál de todos esos estúpidos nombres que das cada noche es el tuyo…?"_

Ese fue el primer trato que hice con el demonio de Fujino.

.

.

.

.

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, me gustan mucho sus comentarios, opiniones, deseos, maldiciones, etc. Y juro que los leo y trato de mejorar._

_ Pero sé que todavía tengo otras 2 historias que no terminado pero esa es la forma que trabaja mi cabeza y pues nada le puedo hacer. Pero no se preocupen tratare de publicar un poco más seguido _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Francamente esta es una historia de una película que vi y me encanto y decidí adaptar al ShizNat, utilizando los personajes de sunrise._**

Despiertas en Fukushima, Tokio, Niigata… Te duermes en Hokkaidō, Kioto, Okinawa… Te vuelves a despertar en Osaka, kōchio en Ishikawa… Pierdes una hora, ganas una hora. Así es la vida y termina un minuto a la vez. Despiertas en la línea aérea de Air Nippon o en Japan Airlines... ¿Sí despiertas a una hora diferente, en un lugar diferente, podrías despertar como una persona diferente?

.

.

.

000000000000000000000000

A todos lados donde viajo mi vida es pequeña, las porciones de comida siempre son individuales ya que siempre ando sola. Las personas que conocía solo se les podrían llamar conocidos de un momento, ya que seguramente jamás me volvería a topar con ellos en lo que resta de mi vida, entre despejes y aterrizajes se te va el tiempo, eso es todo ya no existe nada ni nadie más y muchas veces no te das cuenta de ello.

-"_en una línea de tiempo muy larga el promedio de supervivencia cae a cero..." _

Como lo mencione antes yo trabajaba en la empresa Sears, principal productora en fabricación de automóviles, mi trabajo consiste en realizar operaciones estadísticas sobre la seguridad de cada uno de los modelos de automóviles que se fabrican allí, básicamente soy la coordinadora de retiradas.

_-"Mi trabajo solo consiste en aplicar la formula en cada uno de los accidentes que suelen suceder en este país. Toma el número de los vehículos en el campo __**α**__ (alfa), multiplícalo por el rango de error __**β**__ (beta), después multiplica el resultado por el promedio de la curva fuera de corte __**Ƴ**__ (gamma), abecés __**α**__, abecés __**β**__, abecés __**Ƴ**__… Igual a __**X**__, si __**X**__ es menor que el costo de retirarlo, simplemente no lo hacemos."_

_-"¿hay un gran número de estos accidentes? –_ pregunto el señor que ahora era mi compañero de asiento en el avión

_-"no tiene idea alguna de cuantos son"_ – su rostro fue único, parece que la noticia de que puede morir en cualquier momento mientras maneja su coche se le cruzo por la cabeza 

_-"¿para qué compañía trabajas?"_

_-"para la más grande"_ – aunque no me gusta trabajar para el verdugo de mi jefa, la prisión donde trabajo no es tan mala así que no puedo decir más, pero siempre es divertido ver la expresión de cada una de las personas que preguntan a qué me dedico

Cada vez que pasa un avión junto al mío, siempre ruego por un accidente o un choque en el aire, cualquier cosa estaría bien… se preguntaran ¿porque? Pues bien el seguro de vida paga el triple si mueres en un viaje de negocios, pero pensándolo bien nada de eso serviría ya que ese dinero no lo disfrutaría y francamente no tengo a nadie importante para darle ese dinero.

_-"si estas sentado en el lugar de la salida de emergencia y no puedes o deseas realizar las indicaciones…" _ - cuando por fin me había quedado dormida la voz de alguien me ha despertado - _ "…favor de pedir el cambio a un encargado del vuelo para que lo reasigne" _

-"_es mucha responsabilidad para una persona"_

_-__"mmm… ¿quieres cambiar de asiento?"_

_-"no, no lo creo, no estoy lista para realizar ese trabajo en particular"_

_-__"no te parece divertido un procedimiento para salir a treinta mil pies… la ilusión de la seguridad"_

_-"jhaha, si ya lo creo"_

_-"¿sabes porque hay mascarillas de oxígeno en los aviones? _ - me está tomando de tonta, pues no es más que obvio que…

_-"pues para poder respirar ¿no?" _– ella solamente negó con la cabeza

_-__"el oxígeno puede elevarte… en una emergencia catastrófica aspiras grandes cantidades de oxigeno por pánico y de pronto te vuelves eufórica, dócil, para finalmente aceptar tu destino" _

_-"mmm… eso jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza"_

_-__"simplemente checa los folletos" _ -me entrego uno de los folletos de seguridad

-_"¿Qué tienen?_

_-__"mira sus rostros tranquilos y serenos… que a pesar de que están a punto de morir tienen cara de vacas idus"_

_-"a muchos no les gustaría escuchar esto"_

_-__"y que más da lo que piensen los demás… _- de algún modo me pareció divertido platicar con ella - _solamente es la importancia que tú misma le pongas" _

_-"bueno, si lo pones de esa forma tal vez tengas razón"_

_-"por dios eres mucho más inteligente que eso"_

_-"¿a qué te refieres?"_

_-__"no me digas que a ti te preocupa lo que los demás piensen de ti_

_-"bueno, no pero…"_

_-"bien, porque si le prestas atención a todo lo que pasa, puede que te vuelvas loca" __–_ se rio de mi descaradamente, pero no me enoje

-_"¿y a que te dedicas?" _

_-"ahora resulta que te interesa la vida de una desconocida"_

_-"bueno, es solo para no aburrirme" _– solo no quiero medio dormir en el avión porque de seguro no voy a poder dormir en mi casa

-_"jabón"_

_-"¿disculpa?_

_-"hago y vendo jabón, toma mi tarjeta" _ - De esa forma fue que conocí a Natsuki Kruger - _"sabias que si mezclas gasolina con una gran cantidad de jugo de naranja haces napalm"_

_-"eso no lo sabía… ¿es verdad? Bueno es muy sencillo"_

_-"con cosas muy sencillas puedes volar toda una ciudad" _

_-"tienes mucho conocimiento de eso"_

_-"solo son cosas sencillas, no es que lo intente"_

_-"¿segura?"_

_-"jHAHA… claro chica policía y apropósito ¿cuál es tu nombre?" _

0000000000000000000

.

.

.

Ahora me pregunto cómo fue que termine viviendo con Natsuki Kruger, supongo que de alguna forma Kruger parecía relajada y de un espíritu libre, creo que eso fue lo que me divirtió de ella, ya que comparándola con migo que tengo un buen puesto en mi trabajo pero siempre ando estresada, con sueño y aburrida. Aburrida de todo y todos los que me rodean. Supongo que fue una de las razones por la cual termine viviendo con ella.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000

Estaba emocionada que después de tantos días por fin podía volver a mi casa, era algo que ansiaba, ya que el andar de un lado a otro es algo agotador. Había perdido mi equipaje en el aeropuerto donde tenía mi ropa que uso para el trabajo, al igual con la que ando en mis ratos libres, pero lo que más me dolió es que perdí la mitad de mi preciada colección de lencería fina que tenía, eso me entristeció pero todavía me quedaba la mitad así que ahora de camino a mi hogar solo pensaba en estar en ella, ya todo lo tenía planeado, llegar a mi departamento, botar todas las cosas al suelo, tomar un six de cerveza del refrigerador, ver tele un rato y si me daba sueño ir a mi linda y preciada cama para al siguiente día prepararme para verle la cara de buldog a mí jefa y rendirle cuentas sobre el viaje. Aunque me he dado cuenta últimamente que nada es como lo planeas y este día no fue la excepción.

-"_Lo siento señorita _pero no puedo dejarla pasar"

Mi hogar era un departamento que se encontraba en el quinceavo piso de un edificio donde vivían mujeres solteras, viudas, divorciadas y profesionistas jóvenes. Lo que más me gustaba eran las paredes de concreto, ya que con el concreto aislaba todos los sonidos de los vecinos, como la señora viuda que perdía su aparato auditivo y se ponía a ver sus comedias baratas a todo volumen o resistir aun cuando de tu departamento salen volando una gran montaña de escombros y al acercarte te das cuenta que son tus muebles. Sí, eso fue lo que me paso a mí.

-"_¡oh por dios!, ¿qué paso?" _– estaba que no me la creía y le pregunte a Yamada el portero del edificio

_-"hubo una explosión en su departamento_" – supongo que estas cosas suceden – _"no quedo nada allí arriba y la policía me dijo que no la puedo dejar entrar" – _simplemente me di la vuelta para irme cuando algo me dio risa

-"que vergonzoso" –dije al imaginar cómo salió volando mi refrigerador lleno de condimentos y si soy sincera casi todo era mayonesa pero sin un rastro de comida, para terminar embarrado en el suelo, pobre de Yamada él tendría que limpiar todo esto.

En el suelo vi un pedazo de papel que me llamo la atención, al recogerlo me di cuenta que era el número telefónico de Fujino, en mi mente cruzo la idea de ir a tocar la puerta de su departamento para pedirle asilo, (si, hace 2 semanas yo había tenido mi primera conversación con Shizuru, pero a ella la conozco desde que me mude en este edificio, ya que ella vive 2 pisos abajo del mío) pero así como me vino la idea a la mente la deseche por completo, no pensaba pedirle un favor a mi dolor de cabeza.

Dispuesta a irme a un hotel vi un teléfono público y si me lo preguntan no sé porque tome la tarjeta de Kruger y le marque, estuve esperando a que contestara pero no paso, así que simplemente colgué pero de pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar, me sorprendí se supone que eso no pasa así que lo descolgué.

_-"¿hola?" _ - pregunte con desconfianza 

_-__"¿Quién es?" _

_-"¿Natsuki, Natsuki Kruger?"_

_-__"¿Quién es?" _– sí, ella es

_-"soy yo, la chica del avión, la chica policía"_

_-"jha claro, ya te recuerdo"_ - sonreí al escuchar que sabía quién era yo

_-"te marque hace rato pero no me contestaste y…"_

_-"si lo escuche pero nunca contesto un número desconocido"_

_-"bueno estoy en un teléfono público…"_

_-"¿Qué sucede?"__ –_que se supone que le diga, es más no sé para qué le llame

_-"eHHm no imaginas lo que sucedió, pero no se te antojan unos tragos"_

En la oscuridad del cielo y el brillar de las estrellas, venir a este lugar era simplemente perfecto o bueno era lo que más necesitaba, necesitaba algo de apoyo, de alguien, de quien fuera pero yo no tenía a nadie así que simplemente invite a tomar algunas cervezas a una de los conocidos de momento al bar de Luu´s y esa fue Kruger quien para mi alegría acepto.

_-__"pudo ser peor, un psicópata pudo entrar a tu casa mientras dormías y matarte para al final sumergir tus restos en acido"_ – no era el apoyo que hubiera querido pero me ayudaba.

_-"gracias, me haces sentir afortunada"_ – con un poco de alcohol en las venas todo parece más relajado

_-__"por favor alégrate, mira estas completa"_ – si, tal vez pueda vender un riñón

_-"si, completamente en la ruina"_

_-__"no digas eso, siempre hay opciones" _

_-"ah sí, ¿cómo cuál?"_

_-__"HMmm, todavía tienes buen cuerpo y lo puedes aprovechar jajaja"_ – bien ahora se burla de mi

_-"¡BAKA!... no pienso vender mi cuerpo"_ – sigo casta y pura jHAHA

_-__"yo no me refería a eso pero no suena tan mal" _

_-"creo que no me estas ayudando"_

_-__"ya deja de chillar no es para tanto"_

_-"pues yo digo que sí… francamente todo mi dinero lo tenía invertido en cada uno de mis muebles… ¡o por dios! también lo quedaba de mi lencería fina"_ – creo que ya estoy borracha y estoy hablando de más

_-__"mejor agradece"_

_-"o si… claro estoy viva y en la ruina"_

_-__"no… agradece que ya no eres esclava de todo lo material"_

-"_bien ahora eres hippy"_

_ -__"¿todo lo que perdiste era esencial para la supervivencia?"_

_-"no, pero…"_

_-__"ya vez, vivimos en un mundo donde nos han hecho creer que necesitamos de los objetos y de otra persona, por ejemplo por el simple hecho de que somos mujeres nos hacen creen que somos débiles y necesitamos que nos ayude un hombre" _

_-"pero nada de eso es cierto"_

_-__"exacto… así que al diablo con tus cosas, con las creencias de que somos el sexo débil que todo se vallan al demonio, deja de intentar ser perfecta que eso no sucederá así que ahora mantente despierta y que se pudran los demás… pero bueno esa es mi opinión"_

_-"no te preocupes, creo que tienes razón, al final son solo cosas" _– que más podía decir, creo que tenía razón

_-"__no dejes que las cosas son tus dueñas__" _

Por un montó me olvide de lo que me había pasado, hablar con Kruger me hizo sentir bien ya que no me compadeció simplemente me escucho y hablo. Olvide todo con ayuda de un montón de alcohol, el olor a cigarrillos y el suave sonido de la música. Pero ya era tiempo de partir así que intente pagar la cuenta pero ella no me dejo.

_-"o no ya es tarde"_ – por dios de seguro mañana no llego temprano al trabajo

_-"¿sí?... que tan tarde" -_

_-"son las 3 de la mañana… bueno creo que tengo que conseguir un hotel_" –maldita sea espero encontrar uno

_-"o vamos, dilo_"- de que habla, jha creo que no soy la única borracha

_-"decir que_"

-"_no me digas que solo me llamaste para beber cerveza, si se bien que me llamaste que para dejarte quedar en mi casa_" – yo solo quería hablar con alguien, pero es buena idea

_-"oye yo no" _

-"_vamos solo pídelo"_ – ¿estará jugando? Y si me da un sermón

-"_seria mucho problema…"_

_-"¿es problema pedirlo?"_

_-¿me dejas quedarme en tu casa?"_

_-__"si__"_ – valla fue mucho más fácil, ahora ya tengo solucionado donde pasar la noche _- __ "pero antes has me un favor"_ – ay no, ahora de seguro es traficante de órgano y voy a pagar renta con un riñón mío

-"_si claro"_

_-"que me pegues tan fuerte como puedas"_ – si ella está más tomada que yo

_-"¡QUE!"_

_-"ándale no he estado en ninguna pelea antes y es hora de saber si puedo sobrevivir, además nadie nos ve ahora"_

-_"estás hablando enserio_" – en sus ojos verdes había malicia – _"esto es una estupidez, yo no sé pelear"_

_-"bien, yo tampoco, adelante estoy lista, con el alcohol ni se sentirá"_ – bueno al cliente lo que pida, ahí voy… ¡ZAZ! Se escuchó, yo pensaba darle en la cara pero mi puntería fue pésima y le di en la oreja _- __"¡ay! Maldita sea"_ – al parecer su teoría de que con alcohol en la sangre ni se siente es mentira

_-"lo siento ya la regué verdad"_

_-"¿Por qué en el oído? _– ahora se está retorciendo de dolor en el suelo

_-"no quise pegarte ahí, estas bien" – es mejor que me acerque_

_-"si… pero escucho un zumbido"__ – bien no debí de acercarme porque me pego en el estomago _

_-"¡cooff coof cof! –se me fue el aire _

_-"estas bien" _ - se acercó a mí ya que salí volando

-"r-real-mente… eso… dolió" – bien ese golpe no lo vi venir

_-"ya lo creo"_

_-"ándale pégame otra vez"_

_-"jHAa… no te toca a ti"_

Es así como empezó mi amistad y sociedad con Kruger, de pronto estábamos sumergidas en una pelea a fuera del bar, esto era algo diferente que nunca había hecho ahí nos sumergimos y nos divertimos, me di cuenta que tengo más fuerza con el puño izquierdo que con el derecho y también me di cuenta que puedo resistir golpes más de lo que pensé, cuando me di cuenta unas cuantas personas nos veían lo que me sorprendió es que eran chicas.

Después de pelear compramos las últimas cervezas y nos dirigimos a la casa de ella y me sorprendí su hogar. No sé cómo consiguió esta casa Kruger, francamente todo se caía a pedazos, la puerta ni llave tenía la mayoría de los vidrios estaban rotos supongo que solo se esperaba a que fuera derrumbada, pero no solo esta casa era la de esta condición si no también todas las que estaban alrededor de este lugar, simplemente era un vecindario vacío sin ninguna persona alrededor de este, solo estábamos nosotras. No sabía si era su casa o si simplemente decidió meterse para tener donde vivir.

-_"este es nuestro hogar, bienvenida"_

_-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?"_

_-__"creo que un año, no estoy segura pero aquí nos divertiremos" _– y así empezó todo

000000000000000

.

.

.

Recordando todo, me doy cuenta que tanto Fujino como Kruger no destruyeron mi vida, ellas no rompieron mi corazón, no se puede romper algo que está hecho polvo. Toda mi vida estuvo hecha polvo desde tiempo atrás y mucho antes de que yo las conociera, mucho antes de que conociera lo que era la amistad y que era el amor, no recuerdo muy bien mi pasado, olvide muchas cosas sin quererlo y otras simplemente lo escondí en una caja y lo puse en un rincón de mi mente.

Con Fujino mi relación fue de caos, supongo que el amor nunca lo conocí sino hasta que ella vino a mí, pero nunca supe cómo reaccionar, con ella aprendí lo que era amar y supe lo que era vivir.

Con Kruger encontré lo que era amistad, ella me escuchaba cuando nadie estuvo a mi lado y fue ella quien me ayudo a perder el miedo a todas las cosas a las cuales le temía.

Ahora cuando estoy a punto de morir con el arma que está cargando la persona a la cual considere mi amiga, me doy cuenta que todo lo que sucedió puede que sea por mi culpa y a pesar de que no me di cuenta, ahora sé que comparto algo mucho más que una amistad con Kruger, mucho más que el mismo nombre.

Pero para que entiendan como es que llego a esta conclusión deben de saber todos los detalles de la relación que existió entre yo Natsuki Kuga, la persona que amo Shizuru Fujino y la amiga que me enseño la realidad Natsuki Kruger y así sabrán como llegue a este punto.

.

.

.

.

.********************.

Es el tercer capitulo, estuvo algo flojo pero esta es la base de toda la historia, en la próxima tendremos más intromisión de todos los personajes y sabremos cual es la relación que existe en cada uno de los personajes.

Algo que revele en este capítulo es que la persona que narra es Natsuki Kuga, pero supongo que ya lo venían adivinando, Jajaja bueno revelare cual es la película hasta el final de la historia y las personas que ya sepan solo pido discreción.

Ya saben espero comentarios de todo tipo ya sean buenos deseando suerte a mi día como amenazas e insultos JAHa, cuídense y hasta la próxima.


End file.
